1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container for storing tape cassettes or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical disc containers comprise a base for storing disc and a cover pivotally coupled to the base for covering the disc. The cover includes a front button for controlling the outward movement of the base. However, the spring for biasing the base outward of the container may not be stably retained in place, and the latch device may not be effectively operated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional disc containers.